I Missed You Daddy
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Inspired by a video I saw on YouTube of a soldier coming home, and his son's reaction. These are snapshots of Jeff coming home or leaving work to surprises his sons through their lives. Starting with Scott at 5 and ending with Alan at 16.


**Title:** I Missed You, Daddy

 **Summary:** Inspired by a video I saw on YouTube of a soldier coming home, and his son's reaction. Jeff has been out with Air Force for the last 18 months and hasn't seen his then 4-year-old son, he comes home to see his now 5-year-old and realises that family is so much more important than his career.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds. The idea belongs to Gerry Anderson and TAG belongs to iTV.

 **A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

 **2** **nd** **A/N:** This is TV series backstory but movie characters may appear (Fermat mostly).

* * *

Jefferson Tracy yawned as he got out of the car that had driven him home from the barracks. He'd landed not 12 hours ago and now he was home. He made his way up the driveway spotting his youngest son's tricycle in the front yard. Virgil should be asleep by now. As should John. But Scott, who would be 5 by now; Scott waited up every night for Jeff to come home. Tonight would be no different. He slowly walked up to the door before knocking.

"I've got it Scotty, you be in bed." Lucille Tracy's voice said.

"But it might be Daddy!" The small boy's voice replied.

"Then he'll come up and say goodnight. Go and check on Virgil please?" Jeff heard the child started to scream, the knock on the door having disturbed the baby. Lucy opened the door as Scott disappeared up the stairs.

"Jeff!" She stage whispered delighted at seeing her tired but alive and whole husband standing there, a smile on his face. They embraced long and tightly. It had been too long for Lucy to hug only her three sons, and one didn't even hug back. Virgil was only 7 months old. He gave a sort of hug when he rested his little arms on either side of Lucy's neck and rested his head on her shoulder. They pulled back from each other and Lucy smiled as she stepped back to let her husband into the house. Soft footfalls came down the stairs and Jeff and Lucy noticed that the crying of Virgil was louder and closer. Scott had failed at calming the child down. Scott handed the child to his mother before he even noticed his father.

"Hey Dad!" He cried and Jeff crouched to his son's level.

"Hey Buddy," Jeff said hugging his son. Scott pulled back for moment.

"I missed you!" He said, no sign of tears or joy at all, he was more literal about it. Jeff chuckled.

He pulled Scott back to his chest, "oh I missed you too!" Jeff said hugging his son tightly, "but it is past your bedtime young man. Come on." Scott had no qualms about his father carrying him up to bed, because it was daddy. And Daddy was home, nothing else mattered.

* * *

 **3 Years Later**

5-year-old John Tracy looked up at the stars and smiled. His Daddy – as far he knew – was up there somewhere among the stars. He hadn't heard about the early return, he'd not been told. His mother and older brother had and they kept secrets well. Virgil sat on the floor beside John, they shared a room. It was only 6 o'clock so Virgil at 3, sat there playing with a tiny child sized xylophone – which annoyed John sometimes because Virgil didn't play any tune on it, it just made noise. But he was being quiet right now. Both heard the front door open. Virgil smiled and gripped John's blanket on the bed.

"Dada!" Virgil cheered, turning to pull himself up, he waddled to the door where he lost what little balance he had and fell back on his bottom.

"Virgie, Daddy isn't due back for another two weeks." John said, but followed his brother anyway. Virgil got back up and waddled to the stairs, John was hot on his brother's tail because Virgil hadn't managed the stairs yet. John sat down on the top step and brought Virgil down to sit next to him. Together – because Virgil mimicked his brothers – John and Virgil slid step after step down until John could stand up and lift Virgil down the last two. He sat his brother on the floor before turning to greet the newcomer.

"Dad!" John had looked up and ran to his father.

"Hey Buddy." He said, the same words he'd said to Scott three years earlier. John held his father tightly around the neck he pulled back briefly though to express how he'd felt while his father was away.

"I missed you!" The same literal tone hung in John's voice as it had in Scott's. Jeff chuckled as he hugged his son again.

"Oh, I missed you too, Johnny." He said holding his son tightly.

"Dada!" Virgil said indignantly from his place on the floor. He could walk sure but John had left him where there was no place for him to pull himself up. He had gotten as far as his knees.

"Virgie, can walk now Daddy!" John announced turning to his brother and helping Virgil to his feet. Stepping back he let Virgil waddle slowly over to his father who scooped up to toddler and tossed him gently skyward, where Virgil giggled. John knew everything was ok now, because Daddy was home. And that's all that mattered.

* * *

 **2 years later**

Five-year-old Virgil Tracy stood backstage at his very first recital. He'd had been playing piano for about a year now. While his father had been away with NASA again. He was in his last few months at NASA so he was earth-based now but this had been a trip that needed him there for about 18 months. And Virgil had wanted his father here for tonight. But he hadn't managed the time off. Virgil knew his mother, Grandmother and brothers were out there. 7-year-old John and 10-year-old Scott would pay attention but not 2-year-old Gordon, he'd watch for sure but he wouldn't understand why he had to clap when Mom helped him to. Gordon was the youngest and Virgil knew his parents didn't want any more kids. Gordon was a handful and a half.

Virgil took a deep breath as he heard his name announced, he could almost see his mother bending her head to say next to Gordon's ear a 'Look! There's Virgie!' and Gordon would repeat his brother's name. And that just happened to be when the applause had died down.

"Virgie!" Came the squeal of his baby brother, Virgil felt a smile creep onto his face. He sat down at the piano and smoothed out the sheet music in front of him. He took another deep breath then he began to play. It was a smooth tune that he knew everyone would enjoy but he also knew instinctively it would put Gordon to sleep, with any luck. He played it all the way through, no mistakes – not that people would notice really. As the last note died, applause rose from the crowd. He looked out to where his family and his eyes zoned in on one figure there, standing with Scott and John standing on their chairs. His Dad. Jeff Tracy had made it. Just to see his son play in his first recital. And Jeff would try to make it to everyone, this was important to Virgil, like Scott's Football games and John's science projects (that Jeff always helped him with). Jeff would always make time for his sons.

"Hey Dad!" Virgil said after they met him after the concert.

"Hey Buddy!" Jeff grabbed his son tightly.

"I missed you!" The literal tone was there, just as it had been for Scott and John. Jeff laughed and cuddled his son closer again.

"I missed you too, Virgie. You were so good up there, I'm so proud of you." Jeff said. Virgil let a smile cross his face. Scott and John both gave him high0fives and Gordon waddled up to his brother wanting a hug too. But nothing compared to his father's praise. All boys want is those words 'I'm proud of you'. Nothing compared.

* * *

 **Three Years Later**

5-year-old Gordon Tracy stood with his feet on the edge of the pool. It was his first swim meet and his mother had dropped him, Scott, John and Virgil off at the pool. Scott, John and Virgil sat with the parents of the other kids watching their brother. Their mother had wanted to stay but 3-year-old Alan was sick and she had to look after him. So Scott had been given Mom's cell phone to let her know if their father who was supposed to pick them up – never arrived.

Gordon looked over at his brothers who all gave him the thumbs up. They knew he could do it. Gordon had been entered in every event for this meet. Although he raced against other kids his age, he was still a little scared. But he took a deep breath and followed the other boys his age to the marshalling area.

"Gordon Tracy?" A voice said, he looked up and was directed to his chair to sit on to wait until his first race. He was shaking by the time he got to the first row of seats. He looked over again to where his brothers were and saw them watching the marshalling area, waiting for his heat. When it was finally called Gordon stood up shakily and made his way to the end of the pool with the others. They were all taller than him but he knew he was fast. He just hoped fast enough. The whistle signalled for them to step up on the blocks.

"Set." The starter's gun went off and they were in the water. Gordon's mind cleared for the first time since he arrived at the pool that morning. He just swam, one length. He hit the wall and as he lifted his head out of the water cheers met his ears. He hadn't won but he'd beaten half the field. He had to wait until the others finished to get out of the pool but it didn't matter really because he looked at his brothers who was cheering and he spotted a fourth person with them, his Dad! He asked for his time then hurried over to his family, Scott wrapped his towel around his shoulders.

"Wow, Gordon! You were so fast!" Virgil said, he had a sketch pad with him and Gordon had an idea what Virgil was sketching.

"Hey Dad." Gordon said.

"Hey Buddy, I'm so proud of you! When your mother called and said you were in your first swim meet I had to come and watch!" Jeff said.

"I missed you, you've been away at work for so long!" He said, Jeff ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry Buddy, I missed you too. Was that your first race?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I've got backstroke, freestyle and butterfly to go." Gordon said with a smile.

"Well, I'm here and I'll make sure to watch every one." Jeff said, Gordon grinned, all was right in the world, his father was here and he was swimming, what could be better?

* * *

 **Thirteen Years** _ **Later**_ _(I thought moving this to a little later was a bit more realistic for Alan and Jeff)_

16-year-old Alan Tracy tapped his foot as he waited to be called. He was tugging anxiously at the cuffs of his racing suit. He had been waiting for this day for months. His father was at work and for once Alan was glad that he didn't know about his racing career. He only did it on weekends and made sure he had his schoolwork and homework done before going to the track, so last night had been late but Fermat and Alan had made it to the track. Alan now stood hand on his hips tapping his foot as his mechanics worked out the kinks of his transmission, it was sticking and he needed it to be smooth. He'd gotten a call from Scott saying that both he and Johnny were there. Virgil and Gordon were going to be watching it back on the island, with Tintin and Grandma.

"Okay kiddo. All done. It should be smooth as a baby's bottom now." Said Alan's head mechanic. Myles Diesel was a teen like Alan but boy, did she know cars.

"Thanks, My." He said, giving her a bright smile. She returned it wiping her hands on a dirty rag.

"Welcome. Just look after her." She reminded and helped the boys push it out into pit lane. Ready for Alan to drive it onto the track and to the start line.

 _Would all drivers please proceed to the starting line. All drivers to the starting line._ Alan slid into the driver's seat and gave his pit crew a thumbs up before driving slowly out on to the track and to start line. He took a deep breath and knew that he needed to be calm, this was his 15th race, and you'd think he'd be ok with it now.

The race was fast and it included crashes and smashes that had Virgil and Gordon cringing back on Tracy Island. Scott and John watched as Alan skilfully avoided all the crashes and made it round the track. After the last crashed it was down to four cars.

"Alan's too fast for at least two of those cars, but the last one…it's his biggest rival. This is going to be tough." Fermat said as he watched sitting with Scott and John. Alan was neck and neck with his rival for the last 900 metres. Scott and John were on the edge of their seats. As the cars passed the line all eyes turned to the board. It lit up and they waited until cheers erupted around the stadium and none were louder than the Tracy's voices.

 _A. Tracy: 1.18.36_

 _T. Roberts. 1.18.38_

Scott and John were so delighted that they almost forgot to make their way down to Alan's Trailer. Once they got there however they got the shock of their lives.

"Hey Dad!" They heard Alan say, they turned the corner to see Alan and their father embracing.

"Oh, hey Buddy." Jeff said, holding Alan tight.

They pulled away for a moment, "Oh, I missed you Dad. I really wanted you to see me race." Alan said, the smile could not be bigger.

"I did, today. I missed you too and I can't wait to see your next race." Jeff said, "I'm so proud of you Alan." All was right in Alan's world right that second. His father was proud of him. Not just of his father being there at the track but hearing him say he was proud of him. That was all Alan really needed.


End file.
